


On the Wind I Heard a Sigh

by Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack



Series: This World or That One [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Children, Divine Spirits, F/M, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Hate, Love, Marriage, Siblings, War, a little smut, divine intervention, fem!Bilbo, fem!Gimli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack/pseuds/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber is back and no sooner than she returns danger is coming for her. As she and the company are on the run a certain Dwarf gets shot with a Morgol shaft and is forced to stay behind with Oín. Amber tries to Reason with the estranged Dwarf she calls husband as the Dragon Sickness starts taking over his mind. Keyla stays only to protect her mistress and newborn children from what Thorin might do. Amber takes Bolg as her ward and what that may ensue no one knows for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is the first chapter of On the Wind I Heard a Sigh. But you should check out my story Kidnapped by Richard Armitage to see exclusive sneak peeks of this story right here.

I looked around and saw Fíli and Kíli playing with Freya and Frenin and I cried out. I was happy to be back but my heart was heavy with grief. I would never see my family again and I would never hear Richard's sweet voice again. That is until I heard Thorin start to sing. I turned to him and smiled.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with Ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. 

No shorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart, and love." He looked at me and I smiled sadly. He had taught me this song shortly after we left Imladris and he wanted me to continue the duet. He sighed and said, "And love?"

"And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need for might deeds when I feel your arms around me." I sang softly. 

He smiled and continued, "But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me."

We sang together, "To love, to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep you love inside me."

I laughed as Fíli and Kíli joined in and started dancing with their newborn cousins, "I'll swim and sail in savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!"

Kíli continued to hold out the last note until his brother nudged him in the ribs. We all smiled before there was a heavy knock on the door. We all looked up towards the door and it opened slowly. Gandalf was standing outside the room with Bilba and Keyla beside him, he looked flustered. 

"We must go. Orcs are attacking the palace!"

"Amber isn't going anywhere!" Yelled a voice down the hallway. Thranduil burst into the room, "She is the Guardian of the Greenwood. She can never leave."


	2. Barrels Out Of Bond

I fixed him with a look and I narrowed my eyes. I laughed, "Thranduil son of Oropher, you know I can leave. We would be safer riding barrels down the river to Esgaroth, than hiding in the caves beneath the palace."

"Mistress the babes. I will take you on a safe route to Esgaroth. It will be like the Orcs never saw you."

I looked to my children and then back to Thorin, "Do you trust me?"

He rose an eyebrow, "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

He nodded, "I trust you."

"The safest path for the company to take is down the river. The wine barrels will keep you safe. Bilba and I will go with Keyla while you all are in the barrels."

He nodded and stood. He looked at his nephews and suddenly I had two cooing babies in my arms. "We must be swift mistress." When I tried moving my legs it hurt so much I almost screamed. Keyla rushed to my side and picked me up like it was nothing. She rushed out of the room, Bilba and Gandalf trailing behind us. Freya cooed and I hugged my twins to my chest. I prayed for the company's safety. 


	3. Spirited Away

We managed to escape the palace fairly easily. Gandalf took me into his arms so Keyla could transform back into a wolf and soon Gandalf was holding onto both me and Bilba so we wouldn't fall off. Keyla ran swiftly into the forest and towards Esgaroth. It was only then I thought about Bolg.

I gasped, "Bolg!"

"He's been keeping good pace with us mistress, there is no need to worry, his brother is by his side every step of the way, while the other Eldar are securing the dwarves path down the river. We will most likely reach the lake before them."

I sighed, I trusted my wolf and I believed they would all be right. Frenin started tearing up and Freya soon followed. I rocked my children and started to sing a song that I used to sing to my niece when she couldn't sleep.

Lullaby, and good night,   
With pink roses bedight,  
With lilies o'erspread,  
Is my baby's sweet head.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May your slumber be blessed!  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed!

Lullaby, and good night,  
You're your mother's delight,  
Shining angels beside  
My darling abide.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes.  
Mother's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm,  
You will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.

Lullaby, and sleep tight.  
Hush! My darling is sleeping,  
On his sheets white as cream,  
With his head full of dreams.  
When the sky's bright with dawn,  
He will wake in the morning.  
When noontide warms the world,  
He will frolic in the sun.

That calmed them and they were slowly falling asleep. I heard the arrow before it hit my leg. An Orc's arrow lay deep within my thigh and I gasped. I managed to say, "Bilba take my children." Before I grabbed the black arrow and broke off the end with the fletching. The arrow head was barely visible on the other side of my thigh. I pushed it through and quickly pulled it out. I gasped again as pain shot through my leg but I knew a little about healing magic from my Aunt Carla back on Earth. 

I threw the arrow away from me and placed a hand on my leg. Under me breath I said the spell and the wound slowly closed. I closed my eyes and in my minds eye I could see us running through the forest. I placed a barrier around us from further arrows. No sooner had I done that then another arrow came and bounced off the barrier. I smiled and we rode into the dawning day. 

We reached Laketown before the company. Bilba and Keyla were carrying my children and Gandalf was carrying me. After they saw Gandalf they rushed us into the city where I saw the healers. I instructed them on the way to heal the poison that was racing through my body. But only Elven magic could eradicate the poison. And I was to weak. Legolas wasn't there yet and there were no other elves. But just as I was about to pass out I saw a man who looked a lot like Luke Evans enter the room with a woman, no not a woman, an elf maid, walking behind him. I didn't recognize her but I was glad she was here. Soon after that I blacked out. 


	4. Bard, an Elf, and Energetic Children

I would later find out that the Elf maiden who saved me was Bard's wife. But it wasn't until a week later that I did. 

...

"Richard, you are always welcome at our table. Our daughter was your wife, we are family, do not be a stranger."

Richard looked up at Lisa, from the spot he was looking at on the floor, "Thank you. I just wanted to give you the things that she left to you all in her will. And I would like to give you something as well." Richard handed over a small box and a check. The check was for five hundred thousand dollars and before she could return the check, Richard had walked to his cab and was headed to the airport. Amber had wished to be cremated and made into something her family could wear, like a necklace, ring, or braclet. And as her mother opened the small box she almost cried out, the heart that lay inside that you couldn't describe it. 

It was one half of a heart. Richard owned the other half. But something bothered Richard still, after two years of being a widow. Amber's last words to him, Freya and Frenin needed her. Richard wasn't a Religious man but he did believe in a few things like reincarnations, old souls, and Soulmates. Maybe he and Amber were destined to love in another life, in another time. And she knew more than she was telling. God he missed her, but he knew she was happy somewhere. He couldn't believe that two years had already passed. He had donated the life support system she had used to a hospital in Vietnam, along with unused medical supplies. It wasn't much but it was something. There was no headstone for her just a sapling using the rest of her ashes as it grew into an oak tree. It would be years later that a certain little town would call it the Party Tree. And a certain little Hobbit hole  would be built under it. 

...

Even after giving birth and saying my goodbyes I couldn't revert back to my smaller form. It made me mad and as my leg was healing I couldn't go stab anything or shoot my bow. As soon as Gandalf said I could leave my bed I was up and heading to the training grounds. I had been formally trained in the ways of bow and sword until the day I graduated high school. But today I wanted to take an axe and chop off someone's head. 

Dwalin was sitting next to Thorin and they were talking quietly. I found his eye and charged for his axes. I took them both and swung them into the first training dummy I saw. Then I pulled them out and swung them again. Over and over I did this until the dummy was a litter of wood and straw on the ground. It was then I noticed that Thorin was taller than me again and I was standing. He looked worried but I smiled and handed Dwalin his axes. He looked a little shaken but I just smiled at him too before I I hugged Thorin.

"So when are we going?"

"You're not going anywhere until I know what you intend to do at the mountain." Said a deep voice from across the yard.

We all turned and I saw Bard and the female elf who saved me. Thorin became protective of me all of a sudden and I frowned. I was a strong independent woman who needed no protection from a big, strong, hard headed dwarf. I stepped forward and toward Bard and the Elf. I felt my transformation into an elf again and it hurt a little for the first time. I hoped that didn't last. 

"I'm sorry I don't think we have been properly introduced, my name is Amber daughter of Elbereth wife of Thorin. And you are?"

"My name is Bard and I am the Master of Laketown. And this is-"

"I am Lilianna, I am Bard's wife. I am pleased to see you again, Goddaughter."

I smiled and nodded, "It is so great to meet you, although I didn't know I had a Godmother."

"We met when you were ten, Amber. Surely you remember, for such is the memory of elves."

A foggy memory played in my head, one I always thought was a dream. One of a woman who looked much like Lilianna smiling down at me from where I hid behind my mother's skirts. Other memories came flooding back with such a force that I was literally blown back. I landed on my butt as everyone rushed to help me. I had been fifteen when I was sent back into the past. It was never another dimension, it was the past. I was sent back so I could grow up not knowing the hardships of living in Middle Earth with a mother, whose grace was fading because of my father's death. 

I felt sick as I looked into Thorin's eyes, he was a decendent of Richard and that was why he looked so much like him, actually they could have passed for twins. "I'm okay, I just need a moment." I looked up at Lilianna and she had a serene look upon her face. She knew what happened to me, she knew and didn't even stop my mother. "Why didn't you stop her from sending me back in time?"

"Because it was the only way." She sighed grabbed my hand and led me off to a different part of the city. Where, I couldn't tell you, all the streets looked the same. Finally we stopped at a small house and went inside. "It was the only way to break a never ending cycle. You and Thorin are star crossed. Once you find each other it always ends in tragedy. Gandalf came to us when you were born and told us of a way to stop it. But it required you to leave this time, until fate brought you back."

I thought back and tried to figure out just how old I was and I couldn't, "How old am I?"

"You are nine hundred and eighty-six. But what has that got to do with anything we are talking about?"

"How come I don't remember any of those nine hundred and eighty-six years?"

She sighed again, "Youwill have to talk to Gandalf about that, he placed a spell upon you that would block your memories of us so you wouldn't try and come back early. You were only fifteen when we sent you away, just a child, I wish there as been another way my dear, but there wasn't." She teared up. 

"But if I was only fifteen, what happened during the nine hundred and seventy-one years between then and now?"

"I don't know sweetie. But I do know one thing, your mother gave me something for when you returned. All she said was that it would help you." She walked to a small chest in the corner of the room and opened it. She sighed as she pulled out a bundle of leaf patterned brown fabric. She sighed and began unfolding it. 

It was armor. And it fit like a glove, even after I had children. I smiled as I ran a hand over the elves leather and dwarven steel that were the chest piece, bracers, and greaves. There was a sleeveless leather coat that went with it and the whole thing was beautiful. But the spell was broken when a knock came at the door. 

"Amber, I believe we need to talk." It was Gandalf. I gritted my teeth and walked to the door. I placed my hand upon the knob and turned it. I looked up at him and snarled. 

"What do you want, liar?" My wings flapped in agitation, he had lied to me this entire time, "Unlock my memory and I might start to forgive you now."

He sighed and placed a hand on my forehead. He muttered a couple of words and my head exploded with pain. I was flung back to the moments before I went back in time. My mother hugged me and I walked into a circle. 


	5. Memories

It began in 1044 BCE. I fell through the portal on to a marble floor. There were several gasps from people around me and I heard a thud as someone must have fainted. I froze as I felt the cold of human steel press against my throat. 

"Who are you faerie?"

I lifted my head and found myself face to face with the man I knew only from paintings. I found myself blushing. I looked back at the ground to hide my face. 

"Look at me. You are in my court you will look at the king."

I looked up and felt my nerves start to fray. "I'm sorry to have disturbed your court, Your majesty." 

"Stand so I can have a look at you."

I stood slowly, keeping eye contact. I was slightly shorter than the king even if I was tall for an elf. I kept my head held high, like the noble I was. 

"Do you have no shame girl? Or are you to haughty to bow your head at a king?"

I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes. "From where I come from we.. We.." I couldn't remember where I was from. I couldn't even remember my own name. I felt my world starting to go black and I fell to the ground.

I found a pattern within the years leading to my finding the spell. I would find him and then I would loose him. It was always a week after he died that I would fall ill and pass my light to my next incarnation. I would always look the same but I would only remember bits and pieces of the lives I lived before. No wonder my memory was sealed. I had lived very depressing lives. 

My first was as a concubine. As where several after that. I remembered everything every little detail, every little wrong I was served, an elf never forgets the sway of time. Never forgets the ebb and flow of the world around them. I remembered a very good life of mine. It was in the 1800s and my family had moved to industrial England. I had met him again and he was in the cotton industry. We hated each other at first but love eventually came into our lives. I had been pregnant when he died from typhoid fever. I didn't even reach full term when I had died as well. And then everything started to fly by so fast I had a hard time processing the information. 

But long is the memory and life of elves. And then came my death from cancer. My last moments always would repeat in my mind. There was no pain in the end just peace. It was also the very first time that I would die first. When I had finally come back to the present tears were staining my cheeks. Because Thorin and I were Star Crossed we would never be with one another for long. And he would always die first. Everything up to this point had happened so fast. I felt so lost so overwhelmed. I was only one person. 

"Who has amazing powers. You will prevail. The dragon sickness will take hold of his mind and his heart. He will do things that are unthinkable but you must stay strong, my girl."

I looked around to find the source of the voice and found no one around. I was still in the house that Lilianna took me to. There was no one around but there was a presence there. A commanding one with the heir of a noble and a mother. I looked around again and again no one was there. Somehow I knew it was my mother. I closed my eyes and felt the shift in my bones as I returned to my Eldar form. I opened my eyes and she was there. She looked the same as the day I left Middle Earth. I smiled at her and slowly stood. My body felt heavy as if I was waking from a long sleep. 

"You have been asleep almost too long my dear. The dwarves are about to make their journey to the mountain. Go quickly my child."

I nodded and changed into the leather armor that my mother had left me. Strapped on my weapons and with a blink I was with Bilba, Keyla, and my children. I held the babes in my arms and Bilba helped me strap the children in slings across my chest. I wrapped my furs around me and my children and walked towards the boat waiting to take us to Erebor. 


	6. I am Fire, I am Death

The Lonly Mountain stood tall above us. Thorin stood at the helm of the boat that was taking is across the lake. The chill in the air grew as we headed towards the shore. I shivered and drew my furs closer around me and my children. I looked to Thorin and realized that I was the tallest on the boat besides Bard. But that was okay. The dragon wouldn't know my scent. I was the only one of my kind. We climbed the giant dwarf that stood guard over the secret door. I had to duck several times even in larger archways. 

We finally climbed onto a large flat circular landing, a sundial was in the middle. The sun was setting and a thrush was sitting on a rock. All around us were tall walls. All looked like the mountain. But then the thrush picked up the snail that was beside it and began knocking it on wall. The rock behind the thrush sounded hollow. I looked at the sun and then back at the rock where the thrush sat. 

The setting sun's light hit a hollow spot in the overhang above us. A spot of light shines in a perfect circle on a spot above the thrush before it vanished. The dwarves cried out. There was no keyhole. The sky grew dark and night had fallen. A beautiful blue moon began to rise on the horizon. It was full and breathtaking. The light was so bright that there was warmth to it. Like it was still day. Again the circle appeared and a keyhole appeared in the rock as the thrush flew away. 

Thorin looked to me and I closed my eyes. I hugged my fast growing children and passed them to Keyla and Bilba. I wouldn't let Bilba go in there. I would find the Arkenstone and I would kill the dragon. I pulled out my bow and tested the string. I pulled the morgol shaft that had been pulled out of Kíli's leg. I only had one shot. Thorin opened the door and the smell that came from the corridor almost made me gag. Apparently the dragon had been using this tunnel as a bathroom. 

I held my breath and walked into the mountain. I walked down the corridor and out of the sight of the company. The air was stale but with the secret door open there was a breeze. I could hear loud snoring coming from the room ahead. I had a thought. Surely I could become some form of dragon. If I could jump from one race to the next, then maybe I could look like a dragon. 

I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes. I felt the familiar pull in my bones. I felt myself grow taller than the elf I was. A tail grew from my lower back and my feathered wings became scaled and hard as rock. My skin suddenly pulled tight over my bones. I gasped quietly in pain, I opened my eyes and found my skin was an emerald green. My hair was still a brilliant orange red, and my clothes had changed. I was wearing something akin to the light armor my mother had left me and I was bare foot. I certainly didn't look like the great dragons in the stories. But I straightened my back gave my wings a stretch and walked on clawed feet towards the room shining of gold and jewels. My foot kicked something wooden across the stone floor and I jumped. It was an arrow that I kicked. I picked it up, it was black and there were dwarven runes and elven spells along the shaft. 

I gasped quietly at what I saw on a bed made of gold and jewels. It was a humanoid figure. He was a bright red spot amongst the gold. He moved and I hid behind a pillar. Gold started falling in a waterfall and I heard a deep voice. 

"I can smell you. Did you not think that I wouldn't recognize that smell, elf? Show yourself and maybe I will spare your life. I am quite fond of elves, the way they can bend. And be limitless with the amount of pleasure they can take. If you are a pretty elf."

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I was a dragon. I felt my lungs change and stretch a fire filled my stomach and steam whisked out my nose. I took in a deep breath and felt the fire stir in my stomach. 

"Well now that is interesting. What kind of sorcery are you playing with? You were elf and now you are a dragon? I can smell the fire on your breath. How lucky am I to have a female find me and not the other way. You and I are a rarity. Wait I smell something there is a faint whiff of dwarf on you. Show yourself sorceress."

I couldn't let him see me. And then something cold touched my chest. I shivered. The One Ring was still around my neck. I slipped it off the chain and held it in my hand. I had to do this. 

'Lister to your heart my daughter, you do not have to wear the ring for protection. Let us guide your way.'

I looked around and saw no one. I closed my eyes and let go of all the worries in my life. I moved on instinct. I flew into the air and drew my bow. I let the arrow fly and it buried deep within his chest. Smaug cried out in pain and I smiled. The morgol shaft was buried to the fletching within him. Smaug wheezed. I landed next to him and grimaced. 

"Your skin isn't that hard now is it?"

"Traitor!"

I closed my eyes and let my elven form return. My wings disappeared and I sighed. "I only want a place my children can call home."

"You think that this puny thing will stop me?"

Smaug screamed and began to change, his body elongated and became bigger I tried to get away but he grabbed me in one of his now gigantic claws. We burst out of the front gates and into the night sky. 

"I will show those puny humans what true power looks like, for I am fire and I am death!"

I screamed as he flew towards Esgaroth. "What have I done?"


	7. Black Arrow, Tried and True

We circled above Esgaroth for what felt like hours. The cold wind had made me numb but as I felt the first life taken I screamed. I fought with all my might and finally got my arms and back free as the first streams of fire flew from Smaug's mouth. His grip on me tightened and I couldn't breath. I was starting to black out. The first arrow grazed my cheek and I finally could breath again. I blinked and saw Bard shooting at Smaug. 

We had made eye contact and his arrows stopped for a moment. The world around me slowed as Bard aimed at me. Smaug saw too and dropped me, I had wings. I stretched them and flew as fast and as far as I could. Smaug was distracted and I started helping people out of the town. Smaug couldn't catch me even if he wanted to. I became like the wind and I pulled out a single arrow from my quiver. It was a sleek black arrow with an elven enchantment written on the shaft. 

I prayed to the gods as I hovered in the air. I pulled my bowstring and aimed. I took a breath and repeated my favorite quote from The Hobbit, "Arrow! Black Arrow! I have saved you to the last. You have never failed me and I have always recovered you. I had you from my father and he from old. If ever you came from the forges of the true king under the Mountain, go now and speed well!"

I closed my eyes and let my arrow find its target. There was a great scream and a loud splash. I felt the heat of Smaug's last attempt of harm, burn my arm. I shook my arm and saw an ugly burn across my arm. My armor was singed and I still had to make it to the mountain. My children were there.

"Amber wait!"

I looked down and saw Bard with a tall gray wizard. A familiar cold ring hit my skin and I shivered. I thought I had lost it. I touched it and saw an eye made of fire. I jumped and landed next to the two men. I sighed and looked around us at the burning city. A lot of death filled the air around us. I covered my nose and mouth at the stench. Tears came to my eyes as I felt the lives of the town slip away. 

"Are your children safe? Your wife?"

"Lilianna made it out with our children but she is badly burned."

"Amber, go back to the mountain. Thorin needs you. Your children need you."

"I have to see Lilianna. She saved my life and now it's time to return the favor." A large white feather fell from my wings and I picked it up. There was a spell written on it, in gold. A spell for flight. I gave the feather to Bard and spread my wings. I held my hand out to him, "Do you trust me?"

He hesitated, "What?"

"I said, do you trust me?"

He rose an eyebrow and then nodded. He placed his hand in mine and we were off. I felt the magic from the spell on the feather and I let go of Bards hand. He stayed next to me as we flew. A little shaken but still in the air. We landed on the shore and immediately there were three children hugging Bard. And then they were hugging me. I knelt down after their tears had calmed and asked them where their mother was. 

"She is in the the healing tent."

The youngest took my hand and lead me to where the healers were. All of them were human. I shook off my coat and folded my wings close to my back. 

"Where is Lilianna?" I asked one of the healers. 

"She is in the back. But who are you? I can't let anyone who isn't a healer in there with her." Said an elderly woman dressed in all white. 

"I am Amber, I am the granddaughter of Lord Elrond. I can save her." Her eyebrows rose but she let me through. I paused at the entrance, another female elf was sitting with her silently weeping. 

"Hello."

She looked at me, her eyes red with tears. Lilianna wasn't breathing. I cried out and rushed to her side. I tried everything but Lilianna was gone. The sun hasn't risen yet and the stars were still out. I called upon her star and felt warmth spread through me. I held my hand over her heart and light surrounded Lilianna's body. 

Tears spilled down my cheeks as I held her light in my hands. I closed my hands and held it to my heart. Bards children were all half eleven. They could chose to live like humans, although they would live longer than most, or live like the Eldar and be immortal. They make the choice at eighteen. Bard was a human and always would be. But this would help him live to see his great great great great grandchildren. I walked out of the tent with tears still in my eyes. Bard was standing outside with his children. 

I walked to him and opened my palms. Lilianna appeared as she had before the dragon fire. She touched her husbands cheek and slowly disappeared. "I couldn't save her but she will always be with you." I placed one hand to Bard's head and the other over his heart. I knelt down and drew his children close to me. "When you all reach the age of eighteen you will have a choice to make. It is a very important decision. A member of your Eldar family will come down here and ask you a question. You will have to choose between a long human life or an immortal Eldar one."

"But what if we don't want to choose?" Ingrid asked. 

I smiled at her, "My grandfather was just like you once. And he made the choice to stay with his family in Rivendell when the time came. You will know when they come, your life is what you chose to make it." I hugged them all and dried my tears. There were a couple of dwarves I needed to see. "I wish you the best of days. And I will talk to my husband about shelter in the mountain for winter is coming."


End file.
